vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Prismatic Dragon (D
Summary Prismatic Dragons were legendary beasts of lore and are considered mythological due to their immense power. These dragons were covered in shimmering scales that emitted a powerful light, small enough to be confused for a snake's. They lacked odor entirely. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Prismatic Dragon Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Light Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Resistance to physical harm, Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Sound Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Forcefield, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Summoning, Stealth, Darkness Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation, Omnilingualism, Air Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Earth Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, BFR, Creation, Portal Creation, Magic Resistance and Dispel Magic, Aura, Dimensional Travel, Invisibility, Power Deflection, Power Mimicry, Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Paralysis, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Invulnerability to Sleep Manipulation, Petrification, and Light Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Electricity Manipulation, Transmutation, Fear Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Immune to Blinding effects and can Blind foes Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Casually able to cast the Wish spell, which can alter the Primaterial Plane on a planetary level via reality warping effects) Speed: Supersonic (Capable of moving at 637.8 m/s), higher with Time Stop Lifting Strength: Class M (Capable of lifting a whopping 8602 tons) Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ Durability: At least Planet level, likely far higher (Vastly, laughably superior to beings who can cast Wish, as in, many, many times stronger in every way) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters with most attacks, planetary with reality warping effects Standard Equipment: Ring of Regeneration, Staff of the Cosmos Intelligence: Super Genius, vastly superior to any mere human inteligence to the point that Wish is a casual spell at best Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wish: Grants the user one wish, which does any act asked of it up to a planetary scale * Prismatic Sphere/Wall: Creates a forcefield wall that deflects all attacks off of it, and causes blindness to any who look upon it * Prismatic Spray: Dragon's breath weapon causes a random selection of 7 different effects, including an instant-kill poison, intense flame, electricity, cold, and acid, not to mention instantly causing any afflicted to become insane or become turned to stone; multiple rays can affect the same being * Time Stop: Causes time to halt for all beings but the Dragon for a short period of time * Mage Armor: Creates a personal magical shield beyond the automatic prismatic shield the dragon possesses already * Gate: Creates a dimensional portal to whatever plane of existence the dragon chooses, up to and including layers of the abyss, the astral plane, the ethereal plane, or planes of the elements- it also summons a creature of the Dragon's choosing to come to * Forcecage: Creates an invisible cage around a creature of smaller size (up to many feet larger than an average humanoid) that reaches across into the Ethereal Plane, however other planes of existence are not affected and thus can be escaped to via Dimensional Travel- it cannot be dispelled with magic * Planar Binding: Causes a target to be unable to shift from this plane of existence (or this dimension) for a long period of time * Symbol of Death: Creates a symbol. Once activated, causes many creatures (up to those twice as strong as the Prismatic Dragon) to instantly die- must be within 60ft Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dragons Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Information Users Category:Ice Users Category:Size Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Summoners Category:Stealth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Earth Users Category:Elemental Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Deflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Petrification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Dungeons and Dragons